Mother
Descending unto this place... She came from the sky... One unto this world. Trapped alone, she cries. Let me return home to heaven. It is where I belong. Children, please help me. Children, send me back home. Children, for this reason you were born. --folk ballad of "The Clan See and end of Starting Journey" Translation by Shawn Kosugi The Mother is the goddess who descended from the heavens aeons ago and created eight distinct generations of "children", the last one being mankind as we know it, in an attempt to help her return to the skies. However, none of her children were able to fulfill her wish, so the seventh children decided to put her to sleep. Turning themselves to stone, the Four Philosophers preserved their knowledge in order to eventually pass it onto the eighth children so that the chosen one could finally give the Mother a peaceful death (hopefully freeing her soul in the process). Failing to do so would presumably cause the Mother to destroy most of mankind in the year 2015. It is suggested by the stray fairy and Mulbruk that her ability to create life has waned significantly and that she would refuse/not be able to create an entirely new generation of children. The entire ruins of La-Mulana are revealed to be her body while her soul is sleeping inside the Shrine of the Mother. Awakening Mother to awaken Mother]]All eight Guardians must be defeated to activate the True Shrine of the Mother. To begin the first fight: *A weight must be placed on the dais at (B-2). *All four Key Seals must be used here. *The Mantras must be found and recited in order to reveal the ankh. *'Mothers ankh must then be struck with the Key Sword to activate her first form. To awaken her (to reach her true forms), two requirements must be met: *All Grail Tablets must be read to power the Holy Grail (which can be observed if the Holy Grail is golden after doing so). (Note that the tablet from the original Shrine of the Mother is not required.) *The '''yellow' Medicine of the Mind must be in the Vessel. If you accidentally got the wrong medicine color, return to Fobos in the Dimensional Corridor to reset the puzzle and get the correct medicine. If you don't have the yellow medicine and the powered Holy Grail, Lemeza will be sucked into the mouth of the statue and spat out back to the entrance of the ruins upon beating Mother's first form. Fighting Mother *Location: True Shrine of the Mother (C-3) *Music: Last Battle? and Good Night Mom First Form A large stone face appears between the twin pillars of the room. *Mother's first form has 240 health. Hard Mode has 300 health. *The face shoots out red spheres from its mouth that bounce across the walls several times before flying out of the room for good. Hard Mode damage is 32. Like the 8-bit Mother, the Key Sword works here. Fortunately, the Flail Whip also works. Try not to get hit; although one hit seems negligible, you will need all the HP you can get for the remaining forms. The best way to defeat this form is to stand directly underneath, and use the Axe. Once defeated, Mother's face cracks, and you will automatically pour the yellow Medicine of the Mind and golden Holy Grail on her face, revealing her true form. Again, if you are sucked out of the room instead, you're missing one or both of these specific items! Second Form Mother takes the form of a white human silhouette, and flies above the ground, moving back and forth. *Mother's second form has 32 health. Hard Mode has 48 health. *Contact with her body and tail does damage. Hard Mode damage is 64. *If she sees Lemeza in range, she will raise one arm and fire a vertical laser that sweeps across the stage. Hard Mode damage is 100. This form can be easily defeated with Chakram if you keep your distance. As long as you are in the corner opposite her, neither her laser nor her swoop can hit you. Her attacks are slow, so you should have enough time to move to the other corner whenever she switches sides. When she raises both arms and begins to swoop down, do a single-jump and throw a Chakram, wait for her to finish the swoop and rise up on your side, then run to the far corner again, catching the Chakram as you cross the screen. Alternatively, you can wait in the middle of the screen for her swoop. When she raises both arms and begins to swoop down, do a single-jump and throw, then use your second jump to avoid colliding with her. Your second jump should keep the Chakram at a good height to hit her body. You can also hit her with the Katana during the second jump. You can also use the Pistol instead of the Chakram if you time it right. Three Chakram or bullets will finish off this form. Third Form Mother transforms into a blue skeletal figure cradling a smaller form. *Mother's third form has 48 health. Hard Mode has 64 health. *Vertical lightning beams will continuously fire on one side of the screen at a time. Hard Mode damage is 32. *She will shed bloody tears, which turn into waves of fire that travel in both directions when they hit they ground. Hard Mode damage is 48. *She will rain crucifixes from the top of the screen to center where Lemeza is standing. She doesn't adjust her initial aim. Hard Mode damage is 64. *The child figure will fire a laser directly at Lemeza. Hard Mode damage is 80. The easy way to damage her is with the Axe. Jump over the first wave of fire, then as the second wave emerges, jump towards her and hit her with the axe. Repeat until the screen floods and you witness... Fourth Form Lemeza begins to free-fall, and Mother becomes the eye that briefly appeared after each Guardian fight. *Mother's fourth form has 40 health. Hard Mode has 64 health. *She has tentacles that do damage on contact. Hard Mode damage is 32. The eye is separate and does 64 damage in Hard Mode. *Hitting the tentacles enough makes them temporarily retract. If she has a chance to retreat off-screen, she will regrow her tentacles and start spinning them around as she approaches Lemeza. Hitting the eye a few times will finish this form off. It is helpful to use the Flail Whip to quickly hit her before she flees. Three bombs to the eye will make short work of this form. The Pistol is also effective against this form; three shots to the eye will finish it off. A good strategy is to finish this phase very quickly, using both a main weapon and Chakram. Fifth Form Mother once again takes the form of a human silhouette, only smaller. *Contact with her body does damage. Hard Mode damage is 64. *Initially uses a small beam similar to the second form, but much smaller. Hard Mode damage is 100. *She will float around and conjure the portraits of the Guardians. After conjuring a wedge, she will use an attack of that Guardian. *In Hard Mode she starts with 24 health and gains 20 for every subsequent attack she gains, and a final 9th set of 20 to indicate she is near death. Note that she is invincible for a few seconds when gaining a new attack. *The attacks representing the Guardians are as follows: **Amphisbaena - Fires fire forwards from her hands like Amphisbaena's fire breath. Hard Mode damage is 24. **Sakit - Launches energy blasts forwards from her hands like Sakit's Weapon. Hard Mode damage is 24. **Ellmac - Hovers higher and launches Ellmac's breath attack on the ground infront of her. Hard Mode damage is 48. **Bahamut - Hovers to the top left or right and lauches Bahamut's breath attack to the other side. Hard Mode damage is 48. **Viy - Slowly floats down while firing a laser across the screen similar to Viy's eye laser. In the latter part of the fight, after she uses Baphomet's attacks, she floats higher and also aims it down slowly when she uses it. Hard Mode damage is 100. **Palenque - Floats above you and launches Palenque's spead fire upwards. Hard Mode damage is 32. **Baphomet - Lasers will start shooting up from the ground at fixed locations and intervals when she takes enough damage. Each set either has the lasers appear in duos at random mirrored points on the screen, or appear individually underneath Lemeza. Hard Mode damage is 64. **Tiamat - Hovers to the top center of the screen and launches Tiamat's multiple red endless (infinity) shots. Hard Mode damage is 32. Almost all of her attacks can be avoided by getting behind her. It is easier to reach her with the Axe. When Mother has low health, a sphere containing a fetus appears between the two pillars in the background. Escape from La-Mulana Once Mother's soul is defeated, the secret treasure of life is passed down to Lemeza. The ruins will start crumbling and you are given five minutes to escape. Unfortunately, your Holy Grail broke during the summoning ritual. You will need to run from the Shrine of the Mother, through the Endless Corridor, the Mausoleum of the Giants and the Gate of Guidance. Note that along the way, you can take a detour into the Twin Labyrinths (B-2) to find the final hidden coin chest. New holes will open in certain floors and walls to shorten the escape route. However, the way to the Surface in Gate of Guidance will be blocked by boulders. Instead, make your way to Mulbruk's chamber in the Temple of the Sun. Lemeza and Mulbruk will escape through a secret passage and the credits will roll. Congratulations for beating La-Mulana! Category:Guardians